


Bait

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: The title is program.Dean gets picked as bait as the Brothers work a case…But the situation has it that all of Team free will have to face some truth.As usual the Angel is helpful or not…Sam is eager to learn or expand his knowledge…And Dean is, somehow always the last one who gets informed…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And since it is almost a tradition now:  
> THis is no beta. I am obviously no native speaker and you will expect lots and lots of mistakes of any kind.  
> Fair warning.  
> I still hope you can enjoy the ride.
> 
> And don't expect any kind of great story here it was planed as a short fuck/smut something.... ^^!
> 
> BIG THANKS TO  
> [Lochinvar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar)  
> for pointing out the biiiiiiig Titel and Summary mistake. It is of course bait and not baid.... ^^! sorry...for any kind of confusion.  
> 

Bait SPN FF 27.11.2017

„Ok, here we are.“ Sam stopped the Impala a few blocks away but the gym in view.  
“Stop your damn greening!” Dean growled, looking at the run down building.  
And Sam tried, he really tried but he couldn’t.  
Dean had been grumpy the whole time, all the way here from the bunker, and he actually had been grumpy from the moment they had figured that plan.

There was still a face wide grine as the dark blond got out and closed the door.  
He sighed and Sam bit his lips not to laugh at his brother who seemed like a nervous teen on his first date.  
The inner dispute was so obvious that Sam doubted Dean would make it to the entrance without turning back.

Castiel was leaning forward, looking between the seats.  
Watching how the dark blond was hesitating.  
The Angel did understand that Dean hadn’t been the first choice for this scenario for different reasons. Unfortunately Sam wasn’t their goals preference.  
They had tried and Dean had teased his brother the whole time.  
Now there was a sweet satisfaction in giving that back.  
Castiel couldn’t fully understand some of the Details Sam had explained but he understand as much that Dean needed to go into this building and make some kind of contact to an important Enemy.  
And for what the Angel could see, Dean didn’t seem much enthusiastic to do it.  
Castiel watched the Brothers nonverbal conversation and waited for the result as he was used to since he had companied these hunters.

But it was strange though, Castiel had never seen Dean that unsure, even though he was playing it off as usual.  
“Come on! It is just….you know.”  
Sam has gotten serious and looked at his brother.  
Dean was gnaing his jawbone.  
Sam knew that this case was something that could overwhelm the elder one easily.  
He hadn’t even allowed Sam to go in on his own at the first encounter, the first time they had set up a trap.

This here had become more complicated than any of them had expected.  
And Dean hated complicate.  
Hitting town get the monster and get out…that was his way.  
Simple was good, simple was preferred.  
The older Winchesters hunter was a damn genius whenever it comes to strategic analyzes on the battle field or in fights, he was almost a loss on personal behaviouristic’s.  
That was one of Sam’s strong points, the reason the involved hunters had decided for the younger one to be the bait in first place.  
Even Dean couldn’t find any argument against that, at that time, even though he had growled over the decision.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Sam could manage that, what left Dean unhappy about this decision was what they already knew about this monster.

These creatures lived in a pack mentality, kind of running on a hive awareness able to react easily and fast if one of them was attacked or hunted after. It was like watching ants or termites or bees.  
They hunted in groups of 5 to 8 members, finding that out had cost more than one hunters life.  
Because only one of them would get after the victim but they would protect each other in case of an attack.  
For years the hunters had eradicated as much of these things as possible but they never seem to become less.  
And a few months ago, the number of these, throat ripping, organ decomposing bastards had grown rapidly in numbers.

They attacked like siren, drugging their victims, playing them and sometimes even driving them crazy before they would finally feed from the painfully dying victims.  
Their attack worked on a decomposing enzyme that generally was transferred by a kiss, but the brothers knew a drink would work just as good.  
The victim would feel disorientated and dizzy, acting like a normal drunk. But within 24 hours there would be horrible pain due to the fact that the inner organ’s would be attacked by the Enzyme the Hunters had already identified.  
However, after dozens of Hunters had reported of that modus around and at their hunting grounds some had come together to get rid of that problem.

The brothers had been invited as well even though some of the participants had voted against it, vehemently.  
But the group had worked way better together than any had thought they would.  
The Result had come to pass a few weeks ago as they had found out how to wipe these, still nameless, things out, by finding the ‘Queen bee’ of those monsters.

There was just one problem, of so many, that had made it complicated, and which was why the Winchesters Impala was standing on a road side next to a shabby gym somewhere no where.

\---------------------------

“…I go ok…just… give me a minute.” Dean snapped back at his Brother. He wasn’t angry, he was nervous and Sam knew that.  
And he understood it as well. He had been in the same situation just a week ago and he had has the opportunity to prepare himself.  
A luxury Dean didn’t get.  
Sam couldn’t lie, he was nervous himself.  
They still didn’t know how far the inclusion would go and what would be expected.  
Sam had his ideas after getting through all the information the group had collected over time.

They knew the ‘Queen’ preferred man, that all of the existing creatures were handpicked and turned only by the one that was hiding within this building.  
It was planed to infiltrate the main bee hive, getting Sam close enough to make a move or at least identify or mark the head monster.  
They did look like humans, of course, they didn’t act differently, of course and since they worked in groups all over the country no one knew for sure which or who could be the Leader.  
The Winchesters had been the chosen ones to infiltrate the colony they had found here.  
It was a shot into the blue actually, since it was a simple pure hope to find the Leader in here.  
This wasn’t the first colony they had found, but this here was by far the largest.

Dean straightened himself and sighed.  
He could do this, he could do this…., was the mantra that was playing in the dark blonds head, all the way to the gym.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not for the first time in his life Dean wasn’t happy about his looks.  
There was a burden that comes with this feature. Some people felt offended just by the older Winchester showing up. Other wanted nothing more than to prove their own dominance by challenging the most charismatic guy in the room. And a third group was constantly hitting on him, well that was something Dean always thought he could handle very well, something he actually liked to some degree.  
It was just that…………

A tall dark haired opened the locked door after Dean named the current code, sending a praise to who ever had figured it out, as it was the correct one and the door got opened.  
The bouncer looked to the left and right of the street as he let the dark blond in and locked the door behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sam?” Castiel was still leaning between the front seats while they watched Dean walking off and disappearing within the small white building, they knew was getting bigger under the earth.

Sam sighed and turned and looked at their Angel.  
“Why was Dean so hesitant? He had talked about ending this case for so long, why was he waiting now?” Castiel wondered.

“Ahm…” The younger Winchester tried, not sure how to begin. An oddly behaviour after what Cass and he had already been through over the last weeks.

“Do you remember that…..this night….the one were….” Sam was nervously scratching his neck. A gesture, Castiel had often seen on Dean and Sam had somehow taken over to his own amount of nervous habits.  
But he knew what the younger Winchester was talking about and nodded deadpan.  
“I do.”  
Sam smiled only slightly and nodded, of course Castiel remembered it.

“We,….I was assuming that….” “This Leader, the one we are after is only recruiting man….” The Angel nodded, only because he knew the humans preference of getting the assurance to move on.  
Sam turned back to the building in some distance.  
“It is that, to get close to the one in charge you have to be of his….., lets say, taste.”  
“That is the reason we had to change to Dean in the end…”  
Castiel still didn’t understand but he listened carefully.  
“The thing is that……., that Dean might have to……, might get tested.” Sam was kneading his fingers.  
Explaining it made it difficult to ignore, what might was happening in there right now.  
“….that is….Dean might have to…. You know… Do what,…what we have…”  
Sam stopped and stared at the gym.  
Castiel only tilted his head.  
“Why are you worried about a potential sexual intercourse of your Brother?”  
The Angel wondered. He had been part of some scenes in which Dean had proudly reported of his nightly conquests in every possible detail. He had seen how unimpressed, sometimes even amused, Sam had reacted at that.  
It made no sense that the taller Hunter was now showing worry of some kind.  
“…” Sam stayed silent for a moment.  
“…Cass, you know that Dean is…, having his adventures right?”  
“Yes. He was very eager to explain me how to do this too.”  
Castiel stated, deadpan as always.  
Sam actually chuckled at this mental picture. And after this current case he was very much interested to get to know this unheard story.  
However for now the Hunter tried to explain that there were different things Dean had not experienced, or simply avoided in his life.  
As Sam looked back to their Angel, he could see that he didn’t understand.  
The tall dark haired sighed.  
“I mean, …you know the differences between a male and a female during sex right?”  
Cass nodded.  
“Well Dean does not. I mean, he does not know that in practice. He had never tried it as far as I know. It is something he isn’t, wasn’t interested in.”  
“But if he knew how it works, than he can perform it?” Cass questioned.  
“ahm…that….that is not what I am worried about, I don’t want him to be hurt.”  
Sam stated and now Castiel was bright awake.

“DID IT HURT?!” The blue eyed was sounding worried and apologetic and in slight panic.  
“No…NO! Cass no….that was …no….! It is just something that can hurt, and be very dangerous too. And especially when someone does not know how….you know, how to….. do it or how it felt. You know Dean, he will go that far, that’s why he agreed to it. But I am worried that he might not be ready……” Sam frowned and his look got a bit darker.  
“And, I think, Dean is fearing that too…, that’s why he hesitated.”  
“Than why is he in there alone?!” Castiel was still not back to his calm self as he asked.  
“It is the best chance for one of us to get close, to get the Leader.” Sam stated.  
And it wasn’t a lie, it was their best chance but he wished he could be by his brothers side, if only to have an eye on him and to protect him from any harm…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was facing the wall as he was patted down for any kind of weapons before he was allowed further into the house.  
Like the first time he had been here with Sam, there were some build guys working out on the handful of machinerys at the first room.  
The building was huge towards the back.  
It was more of an empty factory hall, separated into three parts with open walls.  
Each Area had a training themed preparation.  
The first part was obviously prepared for the weight training. The next area was set up for any kind of endurance outwork, while the last bit of the hall was designed for group activities with music and some props. There were mirrors all over the walls and mats stacked at the sides and this part could be closed up with a glass door.

Dean was led through all of the three areas. A group was starting their exercises at something that looked like an advanced stepper, as the Hunter and his accompanist passed the second area.  
They weren’t going down to the locker rooms since they had passed this stairs already.

It was through a small door in the last Area, labelled with: ‘Personal only’, where Dean was gestured to go down.

The two men followed steep stairs in dimmed lights on their way down to the cellar.  
And Dean was wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
He could still feel the Knife that was hidden in his boots and the other small bone blade he was carrying between his belt and the jeans waist band.  
Luckily none of those had been found. Probably because Sam had insisted to let them find one ore two guns to satisfy them, which had, to Dean’s own surprised, worked perfectly fine.  
After they had found the second weapon on the back in his waistband, they hadn’t really looked further more.

\------------------------

The room was small, smelling of mold and damp, the walls were pure concrete painted in white and someone had installed red lights on the ceiling.  
“Hey man, what is your boss, a mole?!” Dean tried to sound amused but he wasn’t.  
They had already passed some damn long hall ways and it didn’t seem the next ones would be any shorter.  
But for now, the dark haired was holding Dean back by laying his hand on the Hunters shoulder.  
He hadn’t shown any reaction to the dark blonds joke. And that in it’s self was prove enough that this guy had already become a monster, Dean was sure, because he was hilarious.

They didn’t wait for long as somewhere out from this, war bunker like territory, a voice was echoing through the concrete walls, making it’s way to the men waiting. Dean didn’t like the command the echoes were giving, ordering in it’s deep vibrato for the dark blond to strip down…

\-------------------------

“The fuck…!!!” Dean had acted annoyed and surprised at the command, turning to the dark haired next to him.  
“You kidding right?” But the man hadn’t said anything.  
Dean had turned to the long hall and yelled at the darkness at the end of it.  
“YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?!”  
He hadn’t gotten any answer either.

They had guessed about this possibility, well, Sam had mentioned it to Dean as they had talked about the operation.  
But Dean had simply hoped that they wouldn’t hit the worst case scenario.  
He wouldn’t be able to hide the knife’s, in his birthday suit.  
There for a final attack was out of question from here on that left only plan B.  
Taking a look at the Leader and getting out as soon as possible to identify the bee ‘Queen’ for all the other hunters.  
With the face known it would be much more complicated for the monster to settle down again and create more of his kind.

Dean reminded himself to stay focused as he took down his shirt and unbuckled the belt, carefully holding the knife hidden as he took off his jeans.

\-------------------------

Normally he wouldn’t care. Being naked was nothing he would do out of convenience but it was nothing to bother over either.  
But it definitely was something else being in such a threatening situation, Dean recognised sternly to himself.  
It was cold and dark.  
After his accompanist had locked the hunter’s cloth away, he had stayed back, gesturing for Dean to go further.

The dark blond shuddered at the temperature and his current state, this was ridiculous, who had come up with such a stupid plan at all?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass was leaning back into the back seat, looking at the white building.  
He was somehow distracted, lost in his own thoughts.  
There was something about the scenario Sam had just described that didn’t sit well with the Angel. All of a sudden there was a nagging of some kind Castiel couldn’t explain.

The celestial being recalled every interaction he had with the older Hunter, trying to imagine a sexual situation for all the Dean versions he had saved in his memory.  
But none of them seemed to fit in the scenarios the Angel was creating in his mind.  
The dark blond just didn’t seem to work with other men, Castiel decided, another scenario with a little change in it…

As Sam turned back to Cass, the Angel was suddenly gone and the back door open.  
“Cass?”  
“CASS?!”  
There was a bad feeling turning the Hunters tummy as he opened the Door and got out of the Car immediately.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wouldn’t tell, he would never tell, that would be buried deep deep of nowhere. Dean had decided after he had stepped into something that seemed like a fighting pit, at least judging by the blood mixed sand in it and the seats surrounding the area.  
He was blinded by some bright spots and the one who had brought him here had closed the metal door behind and left.

The dark blond had been told to turned left and right and completely and slowly but surely he felt punked. “Hey is that it? ….im here for some dance lessons?!” Dean gave in annoyance as he was used to when ever he got angry, he attacked.  
There was a chuckle out of the dark behind the spots the Hunter couldn’t see.

“What a feisty little thing you are…!” The voice sounded nasally and odd and it pissed Dean off even more.  
“Eager to have more hm?!” The dark blond could hear the amusement and hell was he not ready to be messed with.  
“Yeah sure…. Stop this bullshit game and come here.” Dean was running on autopilot already. They hadn’t really thought it all through what to do. It was more of a general plan with a goal, so to speak.  
And his current goal was to eye this thing in Human form to give the information to all the other Hunters………..that were on the outside, Dean remembered and slowed a bit down in his attitude.  
He didn’t mean to become the dessert that soon even though it seemed that was the way it would be in the end.  
The Winchester focused back at the task at hand as he could hear some weird sound behind him.  
*NO snakes…please please please not snakes…* The hunter repeated in his mind since the noise behind could only be described as scales scraping on the ground.

The next he knew and that has Dean almost jumped was a cold hand sliding along his bare back.  
He couldn’t move for some reason and that had him a bit more in panic than the green eyed appreciated.  
“You are a beautiful piece…” The voice echoed from the walls outside of the spot lights and somehow in the Hunters head, leaving a sour taste.  
“Well, I take that as a compliment, so how about you come out and test the merchant?” Dean tried to challenge the thing, what ever it was, to get it into view.

He had not expected the sudden grab that was pulling him back before he was hit with something that threw the naked Hunter right into the dust of this pit.  
There would be sand every where, Dean thought in his surprised mind, as he was lifted up again.  
The next moment he was face to face with some random Demon and the dark blond could feel the short sting of disappointment. The asshole was a huge one but never the less nothing more than a damn random demon.  
In a reflex Dean grabbed for the Angel knife he would use in such a situation to, at least, get free of this creature.  
He was remembered of his current state as the Demon started laughing at him and the Hunters hand only reached for nothing on his still naked body.  
“Hell yeah that will be fun…” The black eyes focused at the hunter and the dark blond grimaced in disgust as the demon licked his cheek.  
“Whats wrong honey…? Not so feisty anymore?” Once again the Demon laughed as another voice out of the op, bouncing off the walls, was stopping him.

“You are the one that was interested in being recruited…” The dark, deep voice stated out of fact.  
“Of course we can not allow anyone within this beautiful family which is, as you may have realized by now, something extraordinary.” The voice calmly explained in some emotionless, business like demeanor.  
“You do understand that we have to see how strongly you really want to be part of this right?”  
Dean didn’t react only stared into the still smiling face of this demon that was way to close for his taste.  
“Boy you better answer…” The black eyed abomination rumbled at the Hunter in his hands.  
And finally Dean nodded, unsure where this was going but with an uncomfortable idea of it.  
“Very well.” The voice kind of praised but for the Hunter it sounded bored somehow.  
“I like to see what my Adjutants would be like, what their perfect…., lets say position would be?”  
Ok, Dean thought, now this thing is teasing, there was no way that his wasn’t meant sexually. He realised slightly nervous that he probably wouldn’t get a chance to see the ‘Queen’ before this little testing, Dean tried not to imagine, would be over.  
“Say? Have you ever lost control, to an extend, where you would wish to rather die than enduring what have you lose it?”  
All of a sudden the Hunter was reminded at hell. As he had called for his brother in his agony and pain, in his desperate to get out, to make it stop.  
Panic was building in Dean Winchesters chest and he had no way of stopping it.  
The Demon seemed very much satisfied at the changing emotions within the human being.

“Have you?” The dark voice out of nowhere repeated and the grab around Deans throat got a bit tighter.  
“….hng…yssss” He rasps staring at the damn grinning Demons face.

“I appreciate your honesty…” The Op voice said and finally the grip on the Winchesters throat was gone as Dean hit the bloody, sand area with his back.  
“The thing is, I like you to have that kind of experience again.”  
The voice mentioned almost casually as the Demon started to take of his vessels cloth, the dark blond on the ground always in his view.

That was not what they had bet on, Dean thought, unsure what to do next.  
The Pit door was still closed, this far he could see, and the spots were too bright to give away anything that was behind them.  
The small sand area was all he could clearly focus on and of course the Demon in front that was almost done with his preparations for, what the Hunter wished, could only be the worst joke ever.

At least, and much to Deans relieve he was able to move again, slowly getting up to stand.  
What ever would be next he would not face it on his back for sure!

The Demon had stopped in his actions, still wearing his jeans and nothing else.  
The Hunter was really confused what that was all about? This was not what he had expected and definitely not something he could sort out just yet.

“You will have to overcome him, and if you survive, I will suggest taking you in, allowing you to become part of my hand picked family…” The voice stated as the Demon was already storming towards Dean to make his first attack.

\-------------------------------

Dean was bleeding and he was breathing heavily as he was tensing his muscles to brace himself for the next attack.  
The Demon was licking his lips and grinning again. It was driving the Hunter crazy that he was played by this creature which wasn’t even really trying to kill him.  
He had been tossed around and pushed and pulled all over the area, he had taken some hits that were enough to drawn blood but not enough to knock him out for good.  
Dean was pissed and he was angry and he was bleeding and thrilled by adrenalin as he made his next move…  
He couldn’t even hear the banging sounds coming from behind the pit’s door.  
The deep growling of a storm that was right out in the hall.

The Demon was hesitating just a sec to long, staring at the closed metal door in panic as Dean crushed his face, clearly breaking the scull bone and sending the creature down.  
To the Hunters surprise this thing didn’t seem to care for him anymore.  
It looked ugly with the shifted face and the blood pouring out from the eye and nose as it jumped back on his feet almost immediately only staring at the metal that was moving in its frame.  
Even Dean turned to look at it confusion.

The next moment he had to shield his eyes to the golden, bright light suddenly flooding the whole room as the doors flew shortly over Deans head and as the Demon tried to escape in the typical black smoke.  
He didn’t make it far though.  
Dean blinked but couldn’t see clear as the shadowy contour was moving into the Demons direction, holding the smoke and pushing it back without any effort.  
And then, there was that golden, white light again.  
But this time the Hunter was prepared and turned his eyes away.  
The spot lights burst at the same time and for a disturbing long moment there was silence.

Dean heard the sound of a body falling to the ground, he heard steps getting closer but he couldn’t see and he positioned himself for another possible fight.  
There was a deep growl in front of him and the dark blond was about to punch right at it as his hands were stopped by a forceful hold at his wrists.  
There was a rustling of cloth that was strangely familiar in Deans ears and he got confused as the realization hits.  
“..Cass?!”  
“Cass what,.. that’s not….?” There isn’t much more Dean can say as the Angel is right in front, the next second, his eyes glowing in a bright blue, illuminating his whole features as he is staring down on the hunter…  
Dean gulpped strongly at the deep buzzing that was coming from the suddenly unknown heavenly creature….and it's deep growling voice…  
”…MINE!...”…

“…fuck…..”  
Is all the dark blond can manage before his mind shuts down…

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we go…  
> I somehow need to get them to bed together… damn it they are stubborn.  
> But I try further on.  
> ^^!  
> Wha had happened at the gym and the pit?  
> What the hell has the Angel done now?  
> What are Sam and Cass hiding, or are they even?  
> Have fun.

02

The Angel is surprisingly heavy. His lean body isn’t telling about the muscles he probably is hiding under all of the layers of cloth.  
The kissing is hot and hard and heated…, it is desperate and painful.  
Dean isn’t loosing his mind he can clearly focus on the situation somehow.  
He feels the hard bulge pressing against his crotch, he realizes the cut on his tongue from the Angels teeth and he tastes the copper on their lips.  
The dark blonds mind is clear as the Angel is spreading his legs apart.  
It is clear, as a not so gentle hand finds its way to his groin.  
And his mind is clear as he reaches for the body above, pulling him in for a closer a deeper connection, a safe cover.  
Deans mind is clear, (at) all the time…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had found the body with the dark red blue blood typical for these Creatures they were hunting after at the moment. But this one wasn’t shot, it wasn’t knocked out or stabbed. The tall hunter needed to crouch down to have a better look at what was left from the thing.  
Something or, worse, someone had literally ripped it apart somehow.  
There were burns that felt ice cold as Sam touched them, the eyes seemed burned within the scull which was much more than a deformed mass that had left parts of it on one of the walls.  
The younger Winchester didn’t even wanted to imagine what had caused such destruction in such a short time.  
With all of his inner strength Sam was hoping that their friend hadn’t had to do anything with it and he hoped that his brother was safe.

Their Angel would never act like that if Dean wasn’t in any close Danger.  
Sam had seen the bright lights flooding the trainings areas and he had stumbled against the wave of humans leaving the gym in panic on their way out, as the Hunter made his way in.

Now he was kneeling next to this somehow dismembered body and he feared the worst as he got up storming along the seemingly endless floors on his search for his Brother…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None of them is saying anything on the ride back.  
Dean is clenching his fingers around the steering wheel and Cass is sitting in the back, looking around as usual.  
Sam dares to glimpse at Dean from time to time but he isn’t speaking.

He had found both of his closest humans, well human and angel, in an awkward dark theatre like stage. A pit maybe, Sam thought.  
Cass had pulled his coat over the slightly bleeding and punched dark blond Hunter as Sam had entered, storming through the bursted door. Dean had stared at him in horror, directly at the light cone of the flashlight Sam was holding up before he could lower it, realizing he was blinding his brother.  
Dean had been awkward. Without saying anything and by pulling the Angels coat even closer he had walked past the younger one, leaving the other men behind.

Sam had looked around the mostly empty concrete room, he had looked at the other burned out body and looked at Cass.  
“Is every thing ok?” Sam had sounded suspicious but he had accepted the Angels nod back then.  
Mostly though, because the younger Winchester was fearing the answer, that the Angel had been to late and that Dean might have been in a situation he wouldn’t, couldn’t get over.  
Sam didn’t dare to ask that, painfully remembered at his time in hell and his suffering, a vivid memory and still lively torture even though Cass had helped in starting to overwrite it.  
What if….?  
Sam looked around the pit one last time, while he was burying down all the dark thoughts that were reaching after him. There was nothing else in there.  
A small door at the other end was barely holding to its angles and Sam wondered in what state the Angel had burst into that hideout.  
The chance was gone as was his Enemy. What ever had happened here Sam would have to wait to get any kind of answer, and he wasn’t expecting anything near to a detail at all.

Finally Sam had followed the others and he had watched in silence as Dean gestured the Angel to break the locker his cloth had been stored in, without hesitation and maybe a bit to hectic, to eager, Castiel had obeyed.  
After that the dark blond had changed back more or less hiding form Sam and their Angel, even bothering to walk around one of the Corridor corner for them to not see.  
Afterwards he had rolled Castiels coat, mentioning it needed to be washed.  
And even though it wouldn’t need any effort for the Celestial to change it back to a more sobered state, the blue eyed hadn’t complained, had not said anything about it.

Now Cass was only in his dark blue suit sitting in the back and trying vigorously not to look at the Driver.

\----------------------------

It didn’t get any better as they had arrived at the Bunker.  
Dean had gotten out of the care without saying a word, almost running from his Brother and their friend.

Both Sam and Cass had followed the older Hunter with their eyes.  
“Cass! WHAT had happened?!” Sam sounded terrified and hurt, and he felt restless and afraid for what the Angel would have to say.  
The blue eyes focused at the human before the heavenly warrior answered.

“He had fought against a Demon…” Castiel stated truthfully.  
“A Demon?” Sam couldn’t follow.  
“It appeared to be something like the test you’ve been mentioning.” The blue eyed went on, and watching the younger mans irritation and worry he added.  
“Dean has only minor injuries but I hadn’t a chance to heal him yet.” Castiel lied just slightly. A skill he had become very good at since he was sharing more and more time with the brothers.  
But it wasn’t necessarily a lie, the Angel assured himself.  
He simply hadn’t ask Dean if he would allow to heal him and considering the hunters reaction at the gym, he wasn’t sure if he should ask that at the moment.  
So it was not a lie that he hadn’t had the chance to heal Dean yet.

“Is……was something…..did something…..is he ok?” Sam wasn’t convinced at ll. Dean had been too strange since he had found them.  
Castiel tilted his head as he tried to figure what the younger Hunter might was expecting from him, what he wanted him to say, as Sam was already slightly rolling his eyes.  
“Oh…” The Angel let out.  
“No, he was not physically harmed this way.” The blue eyed lied…, this time for good.

Sam sighed, he seemed relieved to hear that and Castiel watched it in a slight discomfort.  
“Cass? You ok?” Sam questioned as he had looked at the Angel once more.  
The blue eyed seemed gone somehow, lost in thoughts, something he was doing when ever he tried to understand some Human or worldly things that he had experienced in Detail for the first time.  
Castiel looked up, still with his thoughtful look.  
“Sam?” He started.  
“As, as you asked me for, for help that night? Why have you?” The blue eyes seemed worried and confused as they locked with the pale green Sam was showing right now.  
“Ahm……I was not…..nor really asking…for your help.” The younger hunter needed to put that straight.  
“You have found me in this humiliating situation and offered your assistance…” It didn’t matter that it was almost the same but still Sam needed to look at it this way.  
He would have never asked Castiel to do what they had done, he would have never risk to create an unpredictable, maybe dangerous situation like this on his own account.  
He would have never taken his brothers Angel if it wouldn’t have been such a weird coincidence and if he wouldn’t have been so frighten after the hunters had voted for him to be the bait.  
“Right…” Castiel stated apologetic and made Sam feel horrible.  
“Never mind. You wanted to ask something.” Sam tried to make up for his rude comment.  
Again the Angel nodded.  
“Why did you accept my …help?” Castiel changed his wording.  
Sam did not know where this was going but he could tell that the Angel was serious, that he wanted, needed an answer for some reason.

Sam was hesitating. It was never that easy.  
He had to consider his answer here. One way or the other it could go downhill if he put it wrong.  
First the hunter had thought that it was simply because Castiel had been there, that at this moment, he had needed the Angel in more than one way.  
After some days Sam had realized it wasn’t that easy.  
That it couldn’t have been the only reason.  
And now, now the younger Winchester was pretty sure that there was more than being the right one at the right time even though it was.  
Sam couldn’t even imagine anyone, anything else he could have let that close…  
The taller man was still sorting his options as Castiel started again, obviously not willing or able, to wait anymore.

“You said it helped you. You said it was good.”  
Now Sam frowned he wasn’t sure what the Angel wanted to hear.  
“It…it was Cass…” The hunter stated gently.  
“Is it different with others?” Castiel wondered.  
“I…I don’t know, what you mean Cass…” Sam was alarmed as the blue eyes looked at him again.  
“You said it can be dangerous… Why is that?” The Angel went on.  
“Ah…Well…” Sam had not expected to have that talk with an Angel or ever, but definitely not with an Angel, ever… But apparently that’s what it would be.  
The younger Winchesters sighed again as he searched for the right way to start.

“Well… The thing is, doing…..that…” Sam still couldn’t say it and he felt so stupid as he simply gestured into the air and nowhere specific.  
“It is not,…see, if someone isn’t ready… it can change a lot of things.” Sam hoped urgently that their Angel would get that.  
“And it is not the physical thing, you know even under the worst circumstances, pain, fear, terror or close to death the body is, awkwardly enough, still able to react to some kind of stimulation……” The Hunter remembered bitterly his time in hell.  
“It is even possible that some people participate at ….you know, even without really wanting it.” Sam explained further, slowly getting into a strange explanation mode, using all the Data about human behaviour and disorders he had collected, he had obsessively get together to find an argument, any kind of reason for his own reactions and the betrayal and guilt he was still feeling. Over all the years he had lost himself in his Serial killer possession and every thing that had to do with it, at first because he had been told and shown since he was young, that he was different, that he was bad to some kind, what had been proved later on, Sam sadly allowed this side thought, and after hell he needed to find an explanation anything that would have helped him to feel human again and not broken, not corrupted to a no return kind of leve.  
He hadn’t thought it would come to pass by having some kind of a sex talk with an Angel! And oddly enough it wouldn’t even be the weirdest thing Sam had experienced in his surprisingly long hunter life.  
One had just happened a few weeks ago. He had been deflowered by a celestial being, well not deflowered at all but for the Hunter it was counting. Cass had been the first and would always be…

“Everyone is different and you know what I have been through, …the hell stuff.” Sam mentioned a bit subdued.  
He had told Castiel every thing he could remember of that horrible time and since the Angel had lived with Sam’s memories as well for some time he could relate to that. It created a bond, a weird one but still a connection.  
The Angel knew what Michael and Lucifer had done to Sam’s soul in the cage, what they had don’t to his mind, that they had broken Sam over and over in any imaginable way almost leaving nothing behind aside of his physical body.  
Castiel had seen the tortures the other Angels had tried at the weak human to kill their time and ride out their rage.

“Our past, our experiences have a huge influence on the way we will react in relations of any kind, and having….sex…” Sam was proud to finally manage naming it.  
“… is no difference.”  
“But Cass I told you, you didn’t hurt me and there was not problem at all.” Sam tried to reassure the Angel who obviously had some second thoughts about the night they had shared under difficult circumstances.

But as Castiel nodded Sam wasn’t so sure that this was the problem the blue eyed had talked about.  
“Do you regret it?” Sam questioned himself as well as he asked it out. Had he went to far…?  
Immediately the Angel smiled adoringly, his gently fingers reaching for the face of a surprised Winchester.

“No, never! I was honoured that you allowed me to join you, to unite my current vessel with your physical body and my grace with your soul. It was a sacred act and I will always hold it in honor…”  
The Hunter felt a bit abashed about the Angels description. Even though he had already realized it had been more than a stupid, rushed act of need, for him as well it definitely was nothing close to what Castiel had just mentioned.  
It was good but not that life changing…  
Sam wanted to mention that but he didn’t, instead he smiled embarrassed.  
If this was what the Angel had felt, well good, great..., he thought.

”Sam?” Castiel obviously wasn’t finished much to the Hunters discomfort.  
“What happened if someone is…..forced or doing it unwillingly?”  
Castiel seemed way to serious for a theoretical question and Sam wondered in an alarmed state.  
“Cass, did something happen to Dean?”  
The younger Winchester urged towards their ally.  
“NO…..!” Castiel hurried. “…I don’t know….” He added.  
“CAS, What had happened?”  
Now Sam needed to know…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few weeks earlier: (about a month ago)_

“Dean…., lets just listen to what they have to say and we can refuse it then still.” Sam tried to convey/ mediate the offer they had received almost a week ago and where they were heading right now.  
The Winchesters had discussed it all through an through, not because it was a bad idea, because it wasn’t, on the contrary exactly, but among those who had decided to intervene in that matter were some of the Hunters that would rather have the Brothers burning on a stick than working with them and Dean wasn’t willing to bet his or his brothers live on those assholes if it would come to a fight.  
All the time the dark blond had argued against it and Sam couldn’t deny that there was a risk, a highly one.  
But what was the alternative? They couldn’t risk letting these Creatures expand even more.  
The reports all over the country were disturbing.

For some reason these Things population was somehow exploding. No one within the small Hunters community had an idea why, not yet. But they couldn’t wait it out.  
Sam had suggested that some balance between the Monsters must have changed that had brought up these Creatures to multiply.  
It could be a war, or simply some other Monsters, that had hold the newly things at bay, that was now gone for some reason.

But even though they were fighting against Monsters since, for ever, and even though they had more than once experienced them grouping up and influencing each other, for the most part the Winchesters did not know exactly how the community of supernatural Creatures worked or if there even was any kind of community that could be called like that.  
And truth be told, for the Hunters it didn’t mattered.  
They got after those things that were threatening humans lives and these hive behaved groups, definitely were fitting this definition of a monster.

Sam was once again looking trough the medic results of the private laboratory. Not the best solution in terms of keeping things a secret, but they had paid well and among all the other stuff that was send to this specific Company, the hunters were pretty sure to be safe within the Cover of a private investigation bureau.

Dean looked over just for a sec. before focusing back on the road.  
For the dark blond most of the stuff written on these pages was completely incomprehensible. Like some of the Spells in these death languages they had found in the lore.  
Sam on the other hand could make some sense out of the tables and numbers.  
He had explained something about a decomposing Enzyme and delusional reaction to some Hormone, Dean couldn’t even repeat the names.  
But it didn’t matter the outcome, the result of a contact with those things was decisive and in all of the cases, it hat been lethal.  
Reason enough to interfere.  
After a lot Hunters had reported that they had come across this newly outgrown monster species, it was decided to have a closer look at the situation.  
It happened that the last four missing Hunter cases had been on these things as well and after a more or less official count of sightings, some of the Community had brought up the urgency to wipe the monsters out for good.

The Winchesters had been brought into the pictures since among the Hunters, the Brothers belonged into a whole other league then most of the guys and girls running after suspicious reports all around the US.  
The Winchesters were believable reported as Participants of all of the big Threats and Terrors that had happened over the last, maybe 10 Years.  
Sam and Dean were named Butchers among some of the lost humans in this job for a dark, deep reason.  
There were not only a few considering that the Brothers themselves should be taken away from earth, one way or the other.

However since Sam and Dean were sitting on the most important and the most comprehensive collection of Monster Data and information, not to mention their own, tremendous knowledge, gained over years and years on the front line, it had been decided to get them on board as well.  
Very much to the dislike of those who would have prefered to see these guys only from behind, or not ever.  
And the Brother had been told, exactly that.  
They had not only made a name for their efficiency, the Winchesters were also known for loosing those who worked with them or simply got to close.  
In a world of paranoia, in which most of the Hunters operated, that wasn’t a good reputation, not at all.  
So the other men and woman were, basically fearing the same Dean was suspicious about. They simply couldn’t be sure if they would have the other men’s back if it would come to a fight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The welcome was even less than what Dean had expected. They were eyed suspiciously and only two or three of the 20 around get close and hugged the tall Hunters as a greeting. Every one else was either suspicious or completely annoyed to see the Winchesters around.  
Sam and Dean decided to stay close together but a bit outside and not enter the room completely. Instead both men settled close to the door, leaning on the wooden frame while all the other Male and female took a seat of some kind in that to small Hunting hut.

\----------------

It didn’t take long for Dean to yawn at all the boring details he wasn’t very interested in. It was more or less a general description of what Sam and he had talked about already.  
Never the less his younger sibling was focused as if he would win a price in the end if he could name anything that had been said.  
The dark blond let his eyes wander around the crowd. Sam could get the Details he would have an eye on any potential problem they might have to face in the person of one of the other hunters.

\----------------

Even after hours they hadn’t found a conclusion. Dean had trouble holding his eyes up and open while Sam was participating within the loud conversation, giving in some arguments not all of the others probably had considered.  
Dean wanted to get out and leave the overfilled hut. Humans in a crowed always were exhausting.  
But he sighed and stayed as the theme finally went into something that was new and could be of some help.

\----------------

Sam had not come forward and neither had he but for some reason some assholes, Dean would have liked to shot, had thrown their names in.  
It wasn’t that the Winchesters didn’t want to fight, hell, that was the best part of all of today’s discussion, but this was something else.  
Right now the Hunters around were debating about something that would have every one on edge, especially with so few information about a Target.  
They had patched together a plan, that didn’t actually deserved to be called like that, but wasn’t uncommon either, which simply had a bit to much uncertain parts that Dean didn’t approve it.  
And now the most insecure part was discussed.  
They had already figured the basic structure of these new creature hoards and by connecting the information all the hunters had brought in today, they had actually realised that the groups the Hunters had put down all over the country seemed to move towards one direction.  
And that even without any obvious connection they had have similar if not identical action they were following.  
So it was most possible that there was only one Origin they all came from.  
Following the victim’s background data seemed to approve that.  
Sam had given the idea since they had been confronted with an Alpha Vampire years back and there seemed some connections to it.

Dean thought back, the Alpha was death as far as he remembered but wasn’t there the whole thing with bringing Vampires together and creating troops for an army, he wondered.  
And hadn’t there been something similar with these Skinwalkers, waiting to attack to an unknown command, the dark blond wasn’t sure why he was recalling that now but he was wondering what had happened to all of these ‘dog’s’ running around…

Sam had become silent for some time now and that was never a good sign, Dean knew. He started to pay attention once again, only to realize that the Hunters were still discussing who would be the best Bait to be thrown in front of the ‘what ever Alpha’ to lure it out of the hiding.

Sadly Dean paid attention exactly at the time their names were thrown in once again, as a suggestion by one of the less trustable guys in the room.  
The man might be a good hunter but at that moment he became definitely one of Deans most wanted…  
“Don’t…” Sam nudged his brother casual. It was a bit creepy how well they could read each other. But even though Dean was biting his jaw, he stayed calm.  
Sam was right, the discussion wasn’t over yet, and nothing had been decided either, so there was no reason to start a war, right now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“YOU KIDDING RIGHT!!!!” “AFTER all we’VE Heard, YOU’RE OK WITH THAT?!”  
The dark blond was furious on their way back.

“Dean….” Sam tried, already knowing that it would be useless but he had to try never the less.

“NO SAM! IT’S NOT your duty, IT’S NOT!!” Dean lifted his finger in a warning as his Brother wanted to respond something.  
“Don’t!!” Dean growled.  
HE was by far not finished.  
He definitely didn’t agree to that!

After another long hour talk and arguing, after all the possible pro and contras for some reason, Dean couldn’t quite recall, most of the Hunters in the room had voted for Sam to become the damn Bait. A role that was most definitely to end with death or dangerous, possible deadly injuries, even with a perfect plan in a perfect mission, which none of this was!

Dean was angry at the Strangers at the hut, but he was also partly angry at Sam and he couldn’t prevent.  
The younger Winchester had draw attention to himself by being the damn smart nerd he always was. The guy who had made a god damn 174 score in some damn Stanford test to go into law school…  
Dean was growling. Not because his brother was smart, it was the difficulties that came with it, living a hunters life.

Sam had impressed for sure. But that was the reason the others around had seen him as fitting for this bullshit idea.  
And Sam, of course, suddenly Sam hadn’t said anything at that matter.  
Dean was pissed, he would have to allow this shitty plan, he would have to watch Sam walking into a potential Dead end.  
And the most disturbing thing the dark blond was fighting right now. He himself, had not the slightest, not any argument that would prove there would be another one, someone else, a better one who, under all those unfavourable circumstances, could do it.  
That’s why they had left the meeting in the end and why they were on their way ‘home’, even though Sam was decided to be the bait and with most of the Hunters agreeing to it.

Never the less the dark blond needed to have his outburst about this decision and his own helplessness at the matter, he needed that, it was all that was left for him, all he could do…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on his bed in the darkness of his own room.  
Over the last few days he had tried to adjust to the given role of the one that should lure out some Big shot.  
Dean had done it more than once but it was new situation for Sam and with the more and more detailed information it had become a bit……, lets say uncomfortable to think of what was expected from the younger Winchester.

The dark haired had read the last mail once again, he had seen the pictures of some of the victims they could point to their case and he had seen the autopsy report and the most terrifying Detail was not lost on the Hunter.  
Some of the Victims had shown signs of rape.  
And by now the Hunters knew that there was some kind of Test all potential candidates would have to perform before even getting close to the, what they now called, ‘Queen’, that was obviously creating the Monsters by turning some humans while other ended up as their ‘food’.

Sam sighed and put the pad away, leaning back and resting himself on his back.  
He had considered the possibilities and the risks and every time the result had been devastating.  
Sam was restless lately and he had started to have nightmares once again. After all these time he had hoped that he was over it, but his mind seem not to care of the Hunters hope.  
Instead the younger Winchesters was by now recalling his time in the Cage, his time in hell, companied by Lucifer and Michael, one or the other. He had never been alone as far as he could remember.  
And it was enough he did remember.

Sam folded his arms behind his head.  
The Rape information didn’t leave him, not once.  
He was imagine what kind of test it could be he would have to participate to get closer to the well hiding ‘Queen’.  
It wasn’t even sure if it would include something Sexual but with the information they had, it was a logic possibility.  
Sam turned to his side, still staring into the dark.  
The uncomfortable truth was, he knew what could happen in such situations, he knew what it was like and he knew what it would do to him.  
The wounds on his body might be out of sight after so long time but the memory wasn’t, maybe never would be.  
Once again the tall Hunter turned in his bed, now facing the door and watching the small sheen of light coming through the door gap on the floor.

Whenever Sam felt locked or when he was awaken from some of his Cage nightmares, the Winchester was watching that small line of light.  
Sometimes he could see shadows walking by and he knew that his Brother was out there, getting some snacks or old Videos (he loves that old stuff) for the night. If the steps were almost silent, even though they had talked about it, Sam knew that the Angel was walking by. Watching for Dean, or doing his rounds. Sometimes the Angel was collecting some things and carrying them around for what ever reason.  
Sam had made a game out of it, trying to find out who would be at the floor and figuring out what they were doing.  
Sometimes he chuckled if Dean stormed by to hurry to his room and not be bothered by the Angel and his curiosity.  
Some days Dean was fast enough, on others he wasn’t, and then he was walking back to the library closely followed by their ally and House-angel.  
This game often calmed Sam enough to go back to a peaceful sleep and if not, there was always someone outside he could accompany.

But today he feared that none of that would help him out.  
He had made a decision during the day and he wasn’t much eager to go for what normally should, could be a nice relaxation.  
It wasn’t for him. Not anymore.  
Sam turned back on his back, staring at the ceiling somewhere above he couldn’t see in the dark.  
He sighed and braced himself for what needed to be done in his opinion. Even though they didn’t know if it would be part of the test or any part of the planed infiltration, it was a possibility and Sam didn’t want to risk any kind of injuries if he could prevent it.

___________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to dust off some of the old Storys and to finally finish them. Here we go again.
> 
> Carefull, long explanatioin ahead.  
> I thought i could finish this and get it over with…  
> Well, guess what, it didn’t work but at least another part of that story is done…  
> ^^) Hope you still like it anyway… and fingers crossed that I manage to finish this story in four, maybe fife Chapters.  
> ;P

03

With less enthusiasm but the fear of getting hurt and the knowledge how that would be, Sam got up to get what he would need for this preparation.  
The small light from his desk was all he needed.  
He would make sure that he would have his time and that he would be left alone.  
The taller Winchester hide the few things he had get within the last days under his pillow, he wasn’t expecting anyone to go through his room but to hide private things this half hearted was an old habit, developed over years of sharing a room with his brother, it was hard to come them by.

As he opened his door Sam turned once more to look it over. His room was still the same, needy and clean, not the slightest sign of chaos that was sometimes turning the Hunters head. Nothing had changed within these four walls, it was stable, constant and now and then even Sam felt himself tricked into the Dream of a home.

\----------------

“Heh! You wanna join?” Dean had seen his brother first and looked up as he questioned, not breaking in his chewing.  
Sam looked around at the library.  
“Where’s Cass?” The younger one wondered as Dean shrugged his shoulders, gesturing around the whole Bunker.  
Sam nod and sat down across the dark blond.  
“What do we watch?” He asked and took the offered Popcorn.  
“Exorcism.” The older hunter mentioned deadpan, focusing back at the screen where some Priest was about to slice open a Demon to insert some strange liquid.  
The Hunters relaxed into the ‘cozyness’ of a whirring 80 Years old projector while watching a black and whit documentary of an unusual performed Exocism for trainings purposes recorded by the men of letters.  
Somewhere around the Explanation of the result and effects on the Demonic Creature, Castiel joined the Hunters and took his usual place in front of them.

Dean was the first who went to bed after stretching his limbs and yawning theatrical to get the attention of all people around.

Sam stayed a bit longer getting lost in one of the old reports of the men of letters while Cass was pacing the book shelves.  
The Angel had already read all of the books at the library, but he was still taking one now and then to read it again.  
Sam sometimes was questioning if the Celestial being even needed to read like they did or if he simply scanned the sites to remember them.  
It didn’t really matter though.  
Having the blue eyed around was calming, even though Castiel was always looking as if he was on his way out, always wearing this dark blue suit and his coat, even though Sam had realised the slight changes at the cloth over the last years.  
Not even Dean had managed to convince their Friend to take one layer off within the Bunker.

Sam yawned and cracked his neck as he was at the end of the Report.  
It made no sense to stay any longer.  
He couldn’t avoid what was waiting for him anyway.  
Maybe a day or two but sooner or later he needed to do what he had planned.  
The tall Hunter leaned back watching the Angel suspiciously eying an artefact Dean had brought from the basement.  
Sam smiled at that as he sighed and slowly got up, stretching his body to full length.  
“Hey Cass? You good?” The younger Winchesters asked out of convenience.  
The Angel turned and nodded.  
“You are going to sleep?” The deep voice questioned and this time the hunter nodded.  
“Yeah I could need some hours.” Sam gave, already turning on his way out.  
“Goodnight Sam.” Castiel stated and the young Hunter waved his hand without looking back.  
“Yeah you too…” Sam smiled absently.

\----------------------------

Sam was lying on his bed since minutes, or hours, he didn’t know, he tried not to look at his phone for the time.  
The hunter had closed his eyes, had tried to think of something that would help him to, at least, get slightly into mood.  
But of course it hadn’t worked.  
It never does.  
There was a bitter smile on the young mans lips.  
After so many years, it was still like he was broken within, this part of him they had taken in hell, for which Sam had never found a way to recreate it.  
The hunter had hoped it would be easier but since there was no way he would get aroused any time soon no matter what, he would have to life with the pure and only physical reaction of his body.  
“It will do….” Sam mumbled bitter, trying to assure himself.  
It wouldn’t feel good but that was something the Hunter hadn’t expected anyway.  
How could it?

With a resigned sight Sam took the small tube and poured some of the clear liquid on his fingers before he returned the packaging back to his pillow.  
He gulped and tried to relax in the darkness of his room, as he leaned back, bending and spreading his legs.  
He could feel himself tense the moment he reached down and his fingers touched the skin on his thighs. It was accidentally but left him even more nervous.  
“Come one…it’s just this bit…” Sam reminded himself and closed his eyes, imagining his own hand going further down.  
“It’s not that big of a deal…” The Hunter mumbled as he felt his legs starting to shake the closer his fingers get.

\----------------

Sam had ignored his brains warning, he had not paid attention to the obvious signs of his body as he had slipped in the first finger.  
As he had tensed even more, clenching all his muscle together.  
He had used some force to enter himself reminding him over and over that he would get used to it…  
After the third try he had given up to make it slowly. It was obvious it wouldn’t work.  
Sam had taken a hold at the small sized plastic thing he had bought this week.  
It just needed to get in, once it was over he would get used to it, Sam knew that.  
He didn’t want to wait out all the anxiety that would flood him the moment he would feel the connection.  
The Hunter had sat up a bit and was leaning his back against the headboard his legs wide enough to reach to his entrance without any restriction.  
His hands were shaking as he poured some more of the liquid on the toy and between his ass-cheeks.

Sam was breathing heavily as he positioned the plug like toy pointing it right at his ring.  
He was awaiting the pain that would overtake his body, would stun him for some time.  
But he was not new to that and he could handle that, he assured himself once again.  
Sam suggested counting but he was too afraid he would stop or not even start to push in.  
There for he thought of hell, of the pain the fear the confusion and stench as he moved his hands suddenly, forcefully pushing the toy at his rim, spreading his painfully in one move and not stopping sliding it in.

The plug was half way in as the pain suddenly hit the Hunter, as he felt the stinging and skin being burned, and muscles being torn apart.  
He couldn’t avoid the painful, subdued scream as his hands automatically pulled out the toy.  
That however didn’t stop the pain and Sam gasped, sobbed at the keening feeling that was rolling over all of his nerve-ends.  
His view blurred and in the dark ness off his room he could see the schemes of Lucifer and Michael looking at their toy who was contracting in pain and moaning in discomfort, while they were laughing at it…

Sam got lost in the vivid nightmare of his lucid memory, moaning and gasping in a hoarse voice for help…, any help…Dean!

The Hunter was to far gone to realise the shadow stopping in front of this room door, he also did not realize the handle being pulled and he didn’t see the other man enter, hurrying to his side, as Sam was still frozen in the aftermath shock of the sudden Flashback…, he had triggered himself…

“….sam? ….. saM!….. sAM!” A deep voice was calling as the Hunter was slowly returning to this reality.  
It took a moment for Sam to recognize his surrounding and who was calling for him, but he was terrified as the realization hits with all of it’s undeniable power…

“OUT!!!!!” Sam was yelling at the blue eyed who was touching his shoulder in an uncertain, soothing gesture.  
“GET OUT!!....” The Hunter repeated in panic, hastily pulling the light blanket to his almost naked body.  
Castiel was confused at the sudden attack but he turns in complete irritation.  
“I…..i apologize I didn’t mean to….” The Angel said but didn’t made any attend to move on. Sam had been, still was in distress and pain and it was not like the usual nightmares both Brothers suffered from now and then, that Castiel could tell.  
He had often witnessed the hunters in that kind of mind state, that here was different.

Sam was still clenching at the blanket, he tried not to breath, not to move as if it would make the Angel magical vanish out of his room.  
There was a long pause with none of the man making a move.  
Surprisingly Castiel was the first who dared to speak again.

“…Can…I ask?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam tried to ignore the Angel examining the plastic toy while he was slowly calming down.  
It was still embarrassing, but the emotionless expression of the blue eyed was helping.

“Is this supposed to be pleasurable or a torture?” The Angel seemed curious, still turning the device in confusion.  
It was irritating to see Sam in such distress even though the hunter had calmed after Castiel had closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
There was no visible threat all around and the Angel had checked that the moment he had felt the younger Hunter in pain.  
Never the less Sam was still uneasy and pale in the dimmed light of the desk lamp.  
The young Winchester was clenching the blanket to his knees as he watched absently at the gentle hands of the Celestial.

“You didn’t seem to like what had happened.” Castiel pointed, finally putting away the plug, obviously loosing interest.  
“I can sense some insecurity and I was told by Dean that talking about something is a way to help. Would you like to talk to me Sam?”  
Castiel stated calm and emotionless but with some effort to show sympathy that actually had Sam slightly smiling in amusement.

The two men sat there for some time, none of them talking. Castiel, because he didn’t need, and Sam because he couldn’t, not immediately.  
The Hunter simply watched the Celestial, immovable sitting on his bed, the blue eyes wide and curious watching him in his steady, stoic and stable manner.  
The Angel like a rock in the breakers, the surge, a shelter within a storm…

And Sam started talking…  
Holding to his blanket, leaning on the backrest he asked about the Angels time in hell.  
He questioned about the Experiences, he talked about the cage, about to be used.  
The Winchester talked about how it felt to be down there with Lucifer, with Michael. He talked about what he could remember, what the Archangel had done to him, to his Soul.  
He described how he had been conscious most of the time, how he had felt his body and soul getting ripped apart. How he could still remember most of it vividly and how it sometimes feels like the Angels were still touching him, still burning his skin with their ice cold grip.  
Sam talked about how they had examined him, how they had worked him in a clinical, twisted kind of way and how both, Lucifer and Michael had played with their fragile toy to break it.

The Hunter did not look up, he did not change his view as he was telling all of it, emotionless, somehow detached from the experience, and while Sam was talking, their Angel was listening, motionless at all the time.

\-------------------

It was hours later that Castiel acted in a human gesture, pulling the blanket closer around the younger Winchester. It was a weird gesture but never the less the meaning was appreciated and Sam didn’t mind.  
The Angel was finally talking himself, asking the young Hunter if all of these experiences were the Reason he had agreed to become the bait in a dangerous plan Dean had explained to Cass.

Sam was hesitating, he couldn’t tell.  
He didn’t know the answer himself, and he was fearing the same time, that often his decisions had been influenced exactly because of what had been taken from him, had been done to him in his life, and not only in hell.  
Castiel was suddenly still, watching the young Hunter.  
He had thought about it himself more than once, had questioned his actions including the Brothers and especially his action taking Sam out of hell.  
He was still not regretting it, getting the human out of there had been no option, and listening to the younger Winchester explanations had assured him that he had made a right decision somehow.  
And finally he was telling that, all of that to the one he had hurt so much himself.  
Castiel explained why he had to get Sam out of hell and that it wasn’t only for Deans benefit, and that he still feels shamed and guilty for the selfish decision to do it on his own instead of getting help and do it correctly.  
The Angle apologized for his pride to believing that he could do it once again, that he could go to hell on his own and actually safe another Soul. In the end, he only managed Sam’s physical appearance and cost the human in his care so much more unnecessary pain and trauma.  
Castiel is apologizing for it again and again.  
And with every repeated apologize Sam got more restless, more uneasy, more vulnerable. He had waved it of the first times, the fifth and even the eight times...before he had broken down, before he had started to cry, whimpering in shame and fear, in pain and regret over all that had played on him, over all he had need to give without being ask.  
And it had been that moment he had taken Castiels solid frame to get a hold on, something to ground him as he had cried like a lost child in the arms of the watching Angel.

And once again the Angel had only be there, staying, waiting until the human had found his stable ground. Castiel had stroked the humans hair like he had seen doing so over all of the eons he had watched the human race on earth. And he had soothingly talked praises and promises that he was needing Sam as much as he needed Dean. That having the younger Hunter around was his prove as well that he wasn’t bad, that he hadn’t done so wrong, not completely messed up things.  
And even though Sam knew that Cass was on earth for his Brother, Sam was thankful that he was allowed around the Angel as well…  
Cass is telling the vulnerable Creature in his arms that he loves them both equally, that he never regretted his decision to get Sam back, only that he did a poorly job at it.  
He is explaining that from the first moment on he had seen how Sam had struggled against his fade, his inner darkness, that after he had experienced it himself, that Sam had always been let by a bright soul, a caring mind. And that he isn’t any less than his brother and nothing more as well…  
And oddly enough it is the nothing more that calmed Sam the most as he is holding to Castiel, leaning into the physical and worded praise…the Angel is showering him with.

And then…there was silence, they weren’t talking anymore…as Sam looked up, tears in his eyes as he cupped the Angels cheek and slowly, carefully pulling him in for a desperate, gentle and begging kiss…  
Both of them drowning in the memories of their failures, their mistakes, their ambitions and illusions, together starting to overwrite their joined past…, until there is nothing else than calm, peace, praise and forgiveness, a Salvation for both dark Creatures, for both fallen ones.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam eagerly grabbed the Angels nape of the neck, pulling him painfully close as if to merge them together even more.  
Never had there been a time in which Sam would have imagined to be held by their Angel friend and ally. Never had he guessed it could be after their jerky start. But the moment their lips parted in little moans it seemed so damn right, something Sam had waited for…

The hunter got lost in the human like sounds Castiel made as Sam took care of the Coat and the suit jacket, almost ripping it of the Angel.  
The humming approval as their body’s are moving along, a human hunter and a heavens warrior.  
Now there were all the soft little praises that soothed Sam’s Soul and mind as he was holding the lead of their current connection.  
They both fast found a fitting rhythm in this salvation of their own sins.  
Although it was a weird sensation as Catiel started roaming over Sam’s heated flesh, the hunter didn’t flinched at the Angels touch.  
The gentle, smooth hands surprisingly strong in their work were sending energetic sparks all through Sam’s soul and mind, every touch, grounding, centring and not holding any threat.  
“Cass….” Sam gasped breathlessly as their Angel started to explore.

\-------------------

*Not Lucifer, not Michael…* Sam reminded himself every time his mind started wandering and as Cass elegantly slipped between the tall hunters opened legs.

“…Sam…?” The deep voice sounded worryingly, the deep blue eyes looking down on the slightly tense man.  
But Sam opened his eyes, gently smiling and reaching for Castiels cheek.  
“….im…..fine….. move on..” It was more of a command than a reassuring that the younger Winchester was really fine but the blue eyed Celestial being obeyed as he would always do for the brothers in his care.  
He lifted Sam’s legs further more, gently but strong holding them in place as he slowly entered.  
Sam felt like coming right away, watching how Cass closed his eyes in surprise and bliss, as he deeply moaned in awe simply feeling this perfect creation, being deeply buried inside.  
Sam flinched once as the Angel moved in completely, stilling immediately as he bottomed out. Carefully scanning the human he was holding, looking for any displeasure or pain.  
But there was none even though Sam was breathing heavily and his toes were curling while his fingers grasped the blanket, but aside that there was nothing that alarmed Castiel.  
Still, the Angel waited, allowing Sam to adjust and to decide when and how they would move on.  
*Demon boy…* Castiel thought, not in a blame or threat, it was an arousing feeling to know that the human beneath him once had been chosen by the dark sides to become the greatest leader in hell. And it was pure proud that Sam had managed to overcome that stone written fate.  
Cass could feel an interesting pulsating in his belly and between his legs, knowing that he was the warrior holding Sam down/now.  
It was as surprising as the revelation he got about himself at the same moment.  
He liked to be in charge, liked to be the one in control, at least he liked feeling like it, although the Angel was offering Sam all of the real power to decide.  
It didn’t take long before the Hunter actually started, slightly circling his hips, moaning in pleasure at the feeling.  
“Cassss…….hn….”  
However, he wasn’t given any word for the Angel to move, and there for Castiel waited, his hands still holding the hunters Sam’s legs, his thumbs gently caressing every part of the thighs he could reach while the human took his desires out of their connection.

\-------------------------

Sam was holding himself tightly close to the Angels body. Taking every contact he could have, making up for all the time he couldn’t have that in his life.  
They were rocking together in a slow motion pace. Gently, caring and without any goal for orgasm just yet.  
It was only heat and arousal, gentle touches and smooth skin on skin, closeness in the most deeply connection possible. And Sam loved it…  
The tall hunters hands were roaming the Angels back, imagining the wings that would be connected there, he enjoyed Castiels weight on his body and the clear scent he got from the Angels neck were Sam was nestling his face.  
Both of the men just enjoyed being together, still none of them worked for anything more.

\-------------------------

To be that loose was new, it had never been like that in hell. Lucifer and Michael had used him as fast as possible, anger and disgust about the human creation in every of their moves and expressions.  
This was different.  
“aAAaaaaaaaahhhh…..” Sam moaned long and affectionate as Castiel moved back in again.  
The young Winchesters body didn’t show any barrier anymore. It didn’t hurt it didn’t hesitated, easily welcoming the filling and stretched feeling as the Angel moved, his hips trusting in and out in a slow, steady rhythm.  
Sam felt his body blushing and for the first time in a long, long while he felt real arousal, felt his body reacting positively to a sexual contact.  
They had taken that from him in hell and realising that somehow this bond was breaking, slowly fading….  
A tear run down the Hunters cheek.  
“…Sam..?”  
Castiels deep voice was there, immediately, assuring Sam that the Angel was constantly having a careful eye on him.  
And it was a pure, bright feeling of relief Sam hadn’t have for, what felt forever.  
He hugged the Angel even tighter, if possible, and started moving his pelvis as well, fastening the rhythm as he rocked against Castiels erection, taking him further in this way.

\-------------------

The room was filled with deep, soft moans and gasps whenever the two men’s lips parted, only shortly to allow some air back into their lungs before they slammed back in place, sloppy and uncoordinated but together.  
The rhythm had changed by now, still not a hard fuck but closer to finding a finish.  
They were still holding to close to each other to really create a thrusting action but Castiel proved to be surprisingly supple, he was moving his whole body in long waves, circling and grinding along and in Sam’s body, touching/stimulating him at/in all the right points/places…  
Fulfilling his duty and own pleasure to help the human, in his care, to completely relax.

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
